


Bandages and Slushies

by MinorPoltergeist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Reader is Awkward and Sombra thinks its cute, Reader works graveyard shifts at a convenient store, Reader-Interactive, So you can read this any gender you want, This is the result of writing incredibly late and craving sombra, night shifts, reader's pronouns are never mentioned, slight blood, slight spanish speaking involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorPoltergeist/pseuds/MinorPoltergeist
Summary: You were tired and just wanted to get through your shift.You more or less were surprised when you found a woman behind the dumpster, and looked oddly devoted to the whole "Cyberpunk" thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'd like to say this is my first time writing any kind of Reader fic, so I apologize if the writing seems a little weird.
> 
> Anyways, this was a result after late night writing/procrastinating and craving some Sombra fics, so I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Also, there's some probably poorly written Spanish inside (not surprising considering I used google translate), so heads up for that. Oh man, I speak spanish when talking to my parents yet can't seem to grasp how to write it or how to grammatically form it. Forgive me, native spanish speakers :' U

For you, today was just utter hell.

 

First thing to happen was you waking up to your alarm loudly ringing in your ear, the time telling you were _really_ late for work. As in _two_ hours late- after getting over your ten second state of ‘ _oh shit’_ , you just about moved at lightening speed to pick up your discarded pants that was haphazardly thrown on the floor the night before and just slapped on a shirt over your sleeping tank top. After three minutes of internally screaming and tearing through your messy apartment to find your shoes and satchel bag, you fished through your bag and managed to find your keys amongst the tiny candies and spare change and the other crap in your bag.

 

The next thing to happen was nearly snapping your neck when you tore down the stairs of your apartment building and stepping/slipping on one of the toys that belonged to the little shits in the building. Those kids were way too loud and just about were the spawns of satan when you babysat them during the weekends. At least their mom was nice and paid well when she saw the tired look in your eye while the little imps clung to you whenever she came home.

 

Then while you were running over to the bus stop, a car that was speeding in the streets behind you splashed dirty puddle water all over the legs of your pants- leaving you both wheezing from your rushing and now your bottom half cold and soaking wet.

 

And then came your least favorite part- arriving to work. After finally arriving at the coffeehouse you worked at, your boss promptly dragged you into the break room the moment you walked in the place and yelled at you about how late you were and how you should’ve just called in sick and called it a day. Your boss thankfully didn’t yell at you for too long when she noticed the sad state you were in, which she reacted with a slightly annoyed sigh and handing you your apron and nametag with a simple “Just stay for the hours you were late for and leave”.

 

While you were thankful she didn’t deduct any money from your paycheck or forced you to go home, she also sent you off with a slight slap on the back into rush hour- where you spent the next two hours frantically taking unnecessarily complicated orders and desperately working the machines while feeling the sounds of the building fill your ears and made you more anxious and stressed than before.

 

The customers who chose to make your life difficult through their hefty orders didn’t even bother to leave you a good tip- just a quarter or a few dimes were thrown in there.

 

Sure, it’s better than nothing, but you doubt you can pay the rent with a bunch of dimes and quarters- though you did have the occasional petty thought of doing so when the apartment owner was giving you a hard time.

 

Your boss eventually showed up after the two hours were up, shaking her head at you before mumbling out “Just call in sick tomorrow, you look like shit and you need to fix that” and taking the apron you held out for her.

 

Which you lead you to now at your second job- working the graveyard shift at a convenience store on weekends only (though you made an exception today)

 

While it probably isn’t the smartest thing to take on two jobs at once while you were already a tired, drained mess, you also still had bills to pay, and you wanted enough money to make sure you were decently fed- as much as you lived and breathed instant ramen, you really didn’t want your doctor looking at you weirdly again and subtly telling you to stop eating junk food and eat actual food.

 

Y’know, something that probably wouldn’t make your stomach ache after eating two servings of them. Or made your stomach ache in general…..

 

Dear god, you were starting to get so sick of cup noodles every night; you should probably get some takeout later, or maybe some pizza.  It isn’t healthy at all, but at least it wasn’t the cheap, somewhat plastic-y noodles you have lying around in your tiny kitchen. Lord knows how long those things have been sitting in the corner of your kitchen.

 

Anyways, back to your job.

 

You usually didn’t do much during the graveyard shift; you just mostly passed the time sitting at the counter reading one of the trashy, gossip magazines that littered the racks, struggling to choose what snack you could have (your other boss was a pretty cool guy and allowed you to have a choice of having one food item for free once a week), or just staring at the clock and waiting.

 

Overall, the graveyard shift was decent; there were the customers who were normally quick in their purchases and left as soon as they came in. As expected of working at the dead of night, not a lot of people really came in, but they did occasionally stop by.

 

However, things seemed extra slow tonight.

 

From the start of your shift until now, about one in the morning, no customers have walked in. Normally, you were pretty happy at the silence, but the lack of other people and interaction made the atmosphere really, _really_ erie.

 

Letting a tired sigh, you placed your chin on your hand and continued to count the tiles on the ceiling, the magazines ignored since you read them probably hundreds of times. Like just about every single one of them, your boredom knowing no bounds.

 

You glance over to the clear glass sliding doors of the entrance, the inky darkness proving to be unnerving; the only things to cut through the dark were the old lamp posts in the parking lot and near the dumpster. Speaking of dumpster, you glanced over to the small, bright pink sticky note left on your end of the cash register.

 

The content pink kitty-shaped note (on further inspection, you can indeed confirm there were small sparkles embedded in the paper) looked up with you mockingly, the dark blue ink writing commanding you to do the absolute thing you hated:

 

Taking out the garbage.

 

Now, any normal and non- paranoid human being would simply shrug their shoulders and take the garbage bag out to the dumpsters nearby. Except you weren’t exactly the calmest person, years of horror movies and living with anxiety making you weary of your surroundings.

 

You would have no problem taking out the trash, say, if it was broad daylight and not the middle of the night with minimal lighting and having the creeping fear of someone just sitting in the shadows and waiting for a chance to stab you.

 

So, like any other human being, you just sat there at your counter and ignored the bag. After all, maybe your boss wouldn’t notice the smell in the morning?

 

…..Who were you kidding? Your boss would immediately notice and make fun of you for being scared of the dark, while you just sat there and bore the teasing. You knew it probably wasn’t going to help you, but you end up glaring at the small pink piece of paper your boss left for you. The little pink kitty note was definitely mocking you at this point, it’s closed eye smile looking up at you, ‘TAKE OUT THE TRASH!!’ written in bright blue ink on its face.

 

Frowning slightly, you glanced over to the garbage bin, staring at the bag inside. It looked fairly full, probably heavy enough to wind someone if you threw it at them while making a break for it.

 

Taking another glance to the dark parking lot, you took a deep breath. Might as well gain some of that extra courage.

 

The stupid shit you do in order to get paid..

 

You quickly grabbed the garbage bag from its bin and tied the opening, all the while scanning the parking lot you were about to go through.

 

It looked devoid of any life, but you weren’t absolutely sure. The light posts didn’t really cut through much of the darkness, which didn’t really help you that much.

 

With no time to waste, you lugged the bag over your shoulder and moved your way over to the sliding doors, the tiny ‘ping!’ seeming to ring through the entire store and lot.

 

Yep, it was still dark as hell.

 

You stood in the entrance, the light from the store barely denting any surface are in the unknown in front of you, but you can make out the shittily lit area of the dumpster, the container surrounded by a wooden fence that left the front exposed and open. Which also happened to be all the way across the lot.

 

You can feel your heart begin to pump erratically as you stare out towards the dumpster, your nerves rocketing in their sensitivity. Feeling the urge to look around, you quickly swivel your head to your left and right.

 

Much to your relief (or dismay, you honestly weren’t sure at this point), there was nobody waiting in the darkness at the front of store. Still, you couldn’t help but feel that something was off. While your tiny scan of the front confirmed that no one was here, you couldn’t help but feel that something was watching you.

 

Gulping and looking one last time at the garbage bag in your hands (and unsuccessfully trying to mentally make the garbage disappear in a way that didn’t involve you in the dark empty void outside), you take a shaky step forward.

 

Ok, looks like you were doing fine- completely terrified out of your mind, but fine.

 

You begin to walk quicker now, actually beginning to feel a bit better now that your fears were proven incorrect. You actually felt a little embarrassed, too; your paranoia now seeming completely unnecessary.

 

With shaky and relieved steps, you thankfully didn’t take too long to finally get to the dumpster. After fumbling for a few minutes while you were trying to get the bag inside the container without causing the bag to break, you were happy to say that deed was done.

 

You let out a tiny chuckle to yourself, amused that you were so scared to begin with. Granted you still felt slightly nervous, but you just assumed that was your anxiety and paranoia talking.

 

You look up towards the light post near the dumpster, the dim bulb flickering on and off every now and then. Looking up even higher, you blanched slightly when you noticed the lack of the moon in the sky- guess that explains why it's so dark.

 

Huffing slightly, you take a deep breath through your nose in an attempt to calm some of those nerves of yours, and immediately paused.

 

You weren’t sure at first if it was the garbage just messing with your senses, but you could swear you smelt something metallic. Automatically, your brain jumped to ‘blood’ and you felt yourself freeze up. The next thought was, ‘ _jesus fuck I’m probably going to die tonight_ , _I’m going to die in front of a fucking dumpster and my boss is probably going to laugh about it’_ (you loved your other boss, but he’s also kind of a dick a lot of the time).

 

Despite the fact that just about every single part is screaming at you to not be the cliche ‘guy who goes straight to the danger’ in every single horror movie, another thought popped into mind.

 

 _‘What if someone needs help? What if someone’s dying?’_ Granted, finding a random stranger bleeding out nearby the dumpster of an old shopping complex still seemed pretty terrifying to you.

 

Wringing your hands nervously, you peeked your head out of the corner of the wooden fence of the dumpster area, and had to hold back the bile that climbed up your throat.

 

Welp, looks you were right about the metallic smell being blood, and there was just a puddle of it near the corner- the bright red immediately standing out. The blood looked to be fresh, indicating that they were just here, or still nearby. When you realized this, you froze. ‘ _Oh god they’re probably still here’_

 

Heart heavy from fear, you looked a little further away from the puddle to see a smeared trail of red leading off to behind the dumpster. Wait, were those _bullet shells_?

 

You took a couple of steps away, walking a bit closer to the red mess. You felt even more uneasy, as you apparently now notice the small bullets scattered in the red trail. Just what exactly happened? Was there a gun fight earlier? Just how did you miss a _gun fight?_ You’re pretty certain that you would’ve heard shots being fired from the store.

 

Both your curiosity and unease began to grow as you slowly began to follow the smeared blood and finally stopped at the turn. You could hear ragged pants, whoever or whatever it was having a hard time breathing.

 

Shakily breathing yourself, you slowly peek your head from the corner of the fence, and there you see her.

 

There was an incredibly oddly dressed woman just holding her side with one hand- which was drenched with blood, which solved one mystery- and a machine gun in the other. You paled, did you just find a gang member bleeding out behind the dumpster? That would explain the odd fashion sense, there didn’t seem to be a single article of clothing on her that wasn’t purple or black- hell, even the weapon she had with her matched her outfit!

 

Whoever she was, she didn’t appear to notice your arrival just yet, her face scrunched up in what appeared to be too much pain to really notice.

 

You know you should probably leave now and call the authorities about this, or just about anybody else who was qualified for things like these, but you felt the urge to check on her; maybe you could help her out? You knew the convenient store has a first-aid kit hidden under the counter, you could hopefully manage to help her long enough for help to arrive.

 

You also really didn’t want to live with the fact that this lady bled out on you and you couldn’t do anything to help.

 

The woman in question was still lying in a heap, her eyes closed. Not thinking of any other way to go about this, you ended up awkwardly spitting out what came to mind:

 

“Uh, hi.”

 

Smooth. Real smooth of you.

 

That did manage to do the trick as the stranger shot up from her collapsed heap and on her feet in no time, the gun in her hand gripped tightly and a finger on the trigger. She looked just as surprised as you did- god, that was probably the dumbest thing to say in this situation.

 

The look of surprise soon melted in hostility as she raised her gun at you and spat out in a slightly accented “ _What do you want?_ ”

 

You blinked, trying to comprehend if this was actually happening. Still dumb with shock, you ended up awkwardly responded with “Um, are you okay? You’re kind of..”

 

You trailed off as the woman’s look of hostility turned to something you couldn’t really place, but you could see that she did end up rolling her eyes at you.

 

“Oh yeah, just peachy. Nothing like losing a shit load of blood and slowly bleeding out behind a shitty dumpster”

 

Oh. And you thought you had a bad day.

 

“That was a dumb question and I’m realizing that now”

 

That managed to get a snort from the injured woman, who rolled her eyes again and grimaced slightly from pain.

 

“You think?” she spat out slightly as the hand gripping her side pressed down harder into the red stained jacket she was wearing.

 

You couldn’t help but think that was probably going to be a bitch to clean out later, that is if the lady who was still pointing a gun at you comes out ok.

 

Your tongue felt as if it was tied in knots as you mentally fumbled for a response, wringing your hands again as you stared at the gun in her hands. Did she really need to have a little sugar skull on it? While you could barely make it out, the woman clearly was devoted to her style.

 

“Um, look. Do you want any help? I have a med kit back at the store if you want to get patched up there, plus you might want to disinfect that.”

 

She continued to just stare at you, distrust still clear in her eyes as she still had her finger on the trigger.

 

“..Uhhh, we have slushies?” Jesus Christ why are you like this.

 

That at least managed to a chuckle from her, the distrust managing to melt a tiny bit. Not enough to lower the gun though.

 

“And what’s stopping you from calling the police while you play nurse, _muneca_?” the underlying threat was obvious in her tone.

 

Did...Did she really just call you ‘doll’ in Spanish?

 

You didn’t really get to dwell on that for too long as you ended up shooting back (and totally not wheezing out at all from nervousness) “If it helps, I’m thoroughly scared shitless right now”

 

The snort was louder now and soon turned into laughter. She lowered the gun now at least, a glint of amusement now evident in her eyes. Looking now, they were actually kind of pretty, the purple seeming to shine brightly in the dark.

 

She probably had contacts on to make them look like that.

 

Snapping out of it, you fidgeted slightly under the woman’s stare as she was looking at you longer than you would’ve liked. You hoped she didn’t notice your face redden when she trailed those pretty eyes up and down your form.

 

She thankfully didn’t comment on it as she finally clicked her tongue and nodded to herself. You have no idea what that gesture meant but assumed it was a good thing when she looked directly at your face again.

 

“..Alright, I’ll bite. Lead the way, nurse”

 

You let out a breath of relief, and signaled for her to wait just a little longer as you scanned the parking lot. It was still dead of any people or cars, so you knew there weren’t any customers inside the store.

 

As soon as you gave the all clear, you began to emerge from the back of the trash container- purple lady right at your heels- and run-walked your way across the parking lot. While there weren’t any people around, you still didn’t want to risk it.

 

When you finally made it to the store’s front, you glanced over to woman behind you, only to see that no one was there. Shit, did you accidentally leave her behind? No, you heard her footsteps behind you and kept up with you. At this point you were questioning whether or not she was even real until you turned back and-

 

“Boo.”

 

And totally didn’t let out a loud shriek and stumble back (and you definitely did not fall on your ass) when you saw the lady in question right in front of you, appearing out of nowhere. Said lady was loudly laughing at your state, even letting out a loud snort from laughing so hard. Though she did end up groaning after as she felt her injury flare up in pain.

 

“Y-you’re bleeding out and the first thing you do is scare the fuck out of the person who’s going to treat you?” You would loudly deny anybody who said your voice cracked, because it totally didn’t.

 

This didn’t affect her too much, the woman looking at you with even more amusement. You felt like she was staring at you as if you were a small dog that was loudly barking in hopes of looking tough.

 

“Oh, hush”, she waved a purple-clad hand at you, “I’ve done worse thing to other people.”

 

Wow, way to be vaguely frightening. Your annoyance and frustration must have been obvious on your face, because now the strange lady in front of you chuckled and shook her head as she looked your knocked over form.

 

“Aw, don’t be so pouty with me, I was just having some fun” the playful coo she let out couldn’t help but give you shivers.

 

Ignoring her statement, you huffed as you picked yourself up and looked at the store- ok, still all clear.

 

You ended up frowning when realization hit you, how did she get ahead of you without you noticing? You heard her when she was following you, and there was no way for her to get past you without you seeing her.

 

Glancing up back at the woman who managed to sneak past you, the question on your tongue when you noticed her appearance; the light from the store behind her gave you a clearer look, as opposed to the patches of purple and black that you could barely make out back in the darkness of the parking lot.

 

A tiny part of you died slightly as you realized how attractive the woman was.

 

Though you  admit the outfit she had seemed needlessly complicated (seriously, how many zippers and buttons does a jacket need?), you certainly couldn’t deny she was absolutely lovely. The bright purple of her lipstick ended up drawing your attention to her mouth, but quickly looked back up to her eyes when you realized she noticed and smirked.

 

“ _No hablas mucho, verdad?”_ Oh god she was trying to kill you. The woman was trying to take you down with her, trying to kill you out of embarrassment before she had the chance to bleed out on you.

 

You ended up turning away when your face went hot, though the heat got worse when you heard her laugh.

 

At least one of you was having fun out of your misery.

 

Though you quickly turned back when you heard her cough, the wound making its presence known again. Right, you had to patch her up.

 

You quickly lead her inside, gently ushering her to sit down on the counter, and ran behind the counter to retrieve the medical kit under.

 

Not wasting any time, you opened up the kit and got to work. You aren’t exactly sure what to do per say, but you suppose the best course of action is to try and remain calm while asking your patient questions in hopes of keeping her conscious.

 

“Do you have any bullet shells in you?”

 

“No, already dug them out when you found me”

 

Well, at least you didn’t have to stick a scalpel in her skin to help her with that. Which you were grateful for; while you had some decent knowledge on first aid from that small emergency response program you took to gain some college credit, you didn’t exactly have the necessary guts (or steady hand) to cut someone open.

 

“How did you- Nevermind, I’m going to need you to lift up your shirt.”

 

You ignored the quiet laugh she let out as she began to take off her jacket- again, you failed to see what the purpose of having so many zippers.

 

“My, at least take me out to dinner before you ask me to strip, _muneca_ ”

 

You ended up loudly choking on your spit and spluttered as you nearly dropped a roll of bandages. What was with her? Is she just doing this to get a reaction out of you now?!

 

She snorted at your reaction, incredibly delighted at how easily flustered you get at her responses. You knew by the end of the night you were probably going to end up red as a lobster.

 

She thankfully finally undone the zippers and buttons on her jacket and shrugged off the bloodied clothing off of her shoulders. The bottom right of her black undershirt was wet and sticky with blood, the clothing probably ruined thanks to the sheer amount of crimson staining it.

 

You gulped when she lifted up her shirt, the marred flesh gruesome to look at.

 

Shaking your head, you inhaled deeply and set to work.

 

You stared at her stomach to first check if the bleeding has stopped and you breath in relief when you notice that the major bleeding has stopped. Now blood was oozing at a slower rate, which you could easily fix with a pressure bandage.

 

You then grab the small bottle of alcohol in the kit and dabbed it on a small towel, then moved to clean the wound

 

After cleaning up the slightly dried blood and grimacing from the bullet holes in the woman’s skin, you disinfect the wounds and patch them up with a roll of bandages. The entire time you felt her breath steadily above you, occasionally hissing when the alcohol stung a bit too much for her liking. At one point she even placed her hand on your hand, hissing loudly when you treated a particularly deep bullet wound. She quickly removed it after you finished disinfecting the nasty wound, grunting out an apology.

 

You responded with a flustered “‘s fine” and stuck to looking over her injuries, cheeks warm.

 

After looking over the now wrapped lower half of her torso, ensuring that the bandages were wrapped tightly and properly, you nodded your head in satisfaction. You glanced back up the woman, who was staring rather intently at the cameras in the corner of the store ceiling, but she quickly looked down towards you when she caught you looking at her.

 

When she did, her face relaxed slightly, giving you a tired half smile.

 

The purple and black clad woman looked worse for wear, but she looked thankful now that her wounds dressed and the bleeding has stopped.

 

You still felt a part of you wriggling in thought, the way she was staring at the cameras bothering you slightly. Was she worried that she would be caught on camera? Why would she be? 

 

But that thought was pushed out of mind when you noticed that woman above you was talking to you. You blinked back into reality, finally catching on to the tail end of her sentence.

 

“-mind if I grab something?”

 

That quickly snapped you into focus as the woman you just helped patted you on the shoulder to signal you to get up from your crouching position. While you were a bit worried- she did just get treated for gunshot wounds, after all- the woman above looked to be not affected too much by her injuries.

 

“Oh, uh,sure” You get up and she got up from the counter, glancing at the cash register before letting out a quiet snort (you guessed she must've noticed the cat-shaped sticky note your boss left on the register) and moving towards the aisles of junk food. Oh, she must’ve been referring to the stuff in stock.

 

Feeling a bit apprehensive- you did just meet this woman, after all- you called out after as she made her way to the back.

 

“Don’t grab anything that's not food, my boss will get mad at me!”

 

She let out a noise of acknowledgement as she nonchalantly waved a hand towards you direction. While you still felt slightly nervous, you at least felt better knowing that she heard you.

 

While she was doing something that hopefully wasn’t illegal, you looked over to her discarded jacket. You frowned slightly, she didn’t even to bother to put it on the counter, deciding to just leave her bloodied jacket on the tiled floor.

 

You heard the loud rumbling of the drink machines in the back, and you relaxed slightly as you now know where she was. As the woman- you frowned slightly when you realized you didn’t know her name, you’d probably have to ask her soon- was doing whatever she was doing in the back of the store, you picked up her bloodied jacket and winced at the amount of blood that was soaked up.

 

Shaking your head, you settled for just folding the dirty garment and placing it on the counter. In the meantime, your mind drifted back to your patient, and you began to worry a bit.

 

While she seemed be fine on the outside, you were sure she may be suffering some kind of side effect from the bullets earlier. Now that you thought about it, you inwardly cursed yourself for letting go off on her own. Albeit she was not that far away from you, but you still felt slightly guilty.

 

She just got shot for god’s sake! She should be resting!

 

In the middle of your worried thoughts, your brain faintly registered the sounds of the drink machine stopping and footsteps approaching from the back.

 

You were immediately startled out of your thoughts when you felt a tap on your shoulder, and a cup being shoved in your hands.

 

You glanced to see what looks to be a slushie cup in your hands, and the sugary, icy mix inside was a slightly murky, purplish color from mixing in multiple flavors at once. It looked like something a child would probably make if they ever wandered in here (and they usually did).

 

Scrunching your face slightly, wondering just exactly why you had this, you looked back up to the woman who just returned from the back of the store.

 

In her hands was the same cup as yours, but thankfully it was full of water- the last thing she needed right now was something that had way too much sugary and was in no way rehydrating.

 

The woman in question, who just stood there in her form fitting undershirt (which you chose to ignore for the sake of your sanity), made herself comfortable in front of you and leaned on the countertop so she was directly opposite to you.

 

As she took a sip out of her (extra large) cup of water, she looked at you expectantly. She looked at the cup, and back to you.

 

You opened up your mouth, a question regarding her well being on your tongue, but she raised the other hand that wasn’t holding the cup in a ‘one minute’ motion. Not knowing what to do, you waited as she took a long drink that drained about half of the cup, and finally finished her sip.

 

After that, she went back to giving you that expecting look. She kept glancing at the still full cup in your hands and the corners of her mouth curled downwards slightly, which oddly enough you felt slightly bad. 

 

But you had other things on your mind.

 

“So, uh, are you okay? Like, now that you’re all patched up now.” was the first thing you said.

 

The woman hummed slightly, sloshing the water around her cup slightly and leaning a bit more the counter now (and closer to you, but you chose to ignore that as she opened her mouth to respond).

 

“Considering how my day was- having a stomach full of lead earlier, after all- I’d say I’m fine now. Tired as hell, but fine”

 

Boy did you relate to that one. Well, the tired part, not so much the 'getting shot at' part of her day. She took another sip, and she made a hand motion for you to fire another question at her.

 

“If it doesn’t bother you too much, can I at least know your name?” you weren’t exactly sure why you phrased your question so politely, but you had a feeling the woman leaning on the counter wasn’t the type to get all buddy-buddy with strangers. Though you weren't sure if you could be considered at this strangers at this point, the two of you did seem to be getting along just fine (though you could go without the woman's teasing).

 

She took a longer time to respond to the question, she just stood silently while sloshing the water around in her cup. Both of you stood in awkward silence for a while, and you were about to drop the question and move on to something else before the woman finally said one word.

 

“Sombra”

 

Huh. Weird name, but you weren’t really going to question it. It was probably just a nickname of some kind.

 

You on the other hand responded with your own name, all the while setting the drink in your hands down and finally noticing the straw she placed on the counter. You also didn’t notice that earlier, and you were slightly unnerved on how she can easily sneak certain things past you without you noticing.

 

“Ok. Uh, Sombra”, the name sounded foreign on your tongue, “Why did you give me this?”

 

You made a slight wave to the cold drink in front of you.

 

Sombra looked at the drink and back at you.

 

“You said you had a slushie machine, right? I can’t drink anything other than water right now, and I wanted to try something out”

 

“So I’m pretty much your guinea pig”

 

She let out a laugh at your blunt tone.

 

“Ha, pretty much. I just got curious since you actually have some weird flavors back there.”

 

Well, she wasn’t wrong about that. Your boss did always have the strangest taste when it came to his cold drinks, and the slushie machine in the back showing that clearly.

 

Narrowing your eyes slightly, you removed the paper covering off the straw- the overly cautious way you did so caused Sombra to now watch you with an amused expression- and placed the straw inside the slightly goopy drink. With your eyes still narrowed and directed towards Sombra, you raise the drink to your lips and-

 

Choked quickly at just how _sour_ the damn thing was. What the hell?!

 

You were just about both choking and coughing at the incredibly sour mixture, nearly dropping the drink from the shock. You could hear Sombra laughing loudly in the background, but you really couldn’t focus on the sound because of the pure _betrayal_ you felt.

 

In amidst your coughing/choking fit, you spluttered out a dramatic “ _WHY?!_ ” while holding onto the counter for support. You could hear Sombra’s laughing grow louder at that, just about near the point of reaching wheezing.

 

She didn’t even apologize, just choked out a “ _holy fuck_ ” as she watched you recover from the fit, and pursed her lips in a cheeky grin when you finally recovered and gave her a half-heartedly annoyed look. If you known she was going to play like that, you would’ve done the same thing.

 

You weakly glared at the woman who was grinning widely at you, and the annoyed, half-hearted look you gave her only really seemed to make her smile grow.

 

“C’mon, it was funny” Sombra reached over and nudged you slightly on the shoulder, amusement clear as day in her eyes.

 

You decided to crank your annoyed look up a notch and gave her the best stern look you could give- which only really made her smile grow bigger- before sighing a defeated “ _yeah, you got me there ._ ”

 

“Told ya” she purred before she turned over and stretched like a cat over the counter, her front flat on the countertop and her face looking up at you. She lazily looked up at you, purple eyes seeming to glow despite the lighting of the store.

 

Rolling your eyes at her behavior, though you weren’t (completely) annoyed at the strange woman who made herself comfortable in front of you, you ripped off the pink sticky note from earlier and rolled up into a little ball and placed it in your pocket.

 

At least now you know your errand for the night was over.

 

Speaking of night, you glanced over to the clock and blinked. Still had a long way to go- the clock currently read ‘3 am’ and you still had 3 more hours to burn off.

 

Sighing, you yawned and rubbed your eyes. God, you were tired; the excitement (or adrenaline to be more precise) from before wearing off and fatigue quickly taking its place.

 

You sat and resumed your position behind the counter from before, now with the addition of one patched up lady who was laying down on the counter in front of you. If you had the energy to you would've told her to try to not knock down the magazine rack on the counter, but you merely just let out another yawn and stretched your arms over your head.

 

The amusement on Sombra’s face seemed to fade slightly at your fatigue, a pout forming slightly on her face.

 

“ _Oi,_ you’re not getting tired on me are you? And we were just having fun” there was no fire or insult to the last bit, and you just yawned in response.

 

“Not all of us go to sleep at whatever _ungodly_ hours you go to sleep at, Sombra”

 

“I don’t need sleep, _muneca_ ”

 

“Of course you don’t”

 

After a small snicker from Sombra, the two of you sat in surprisingly comfortable silence after that, though Sombra did say the occasional remark that caused your face to go hot. The woman seemed to find endless amusement at your reactions, much to your embarrassed chagrin.

 

While you could probably go without the teasing remarks, this was definitely one of your more pleasant shifts here.

 

Before you knew it you ended up spending the rest of your shift feeling content, as you spent the time occasionally chatting with Sombra or Sombra making suggestive remarks that you weren’t too sure about classifying it as flirting.

 

Her behavior towards you the rest of the shift was slightly confusing, too. She did end up touching you on the shoulder more than once and ended up stretching suggestively every now and then while subtly looking over her shoulder to see if you were watching her.

 

You weren’t going to jump to conclusions, it was nearing the end of you shift and your brain was incredibly deprived of its much needed sleep for you to make any clear observations. It was probably just apart of how the woman was, why would she flirt with someone like you?

 

Wow, that was oddly depressing of you.

 

Shaking your head, you looked back at the clock (5:30 am, thirty minutes left) and sighed. You ended up resting your head on your arms and leaned on the counter, fatigue incredibly obvious.

 

You really, _really_ needed to sleep soon.

 

Sombra, who was sitting on the counter in front of you, turned over to see the bags under your eyes and frowned.

 

“You look like shit”

“I know and I feel like it”

 

She grew quiet after that, watching you with a calculating expression.

 

“..You know, there’s like thirty minutes left to your shift, right?”, you weren’t sure how she knew that, but you didn’t dwell too much on that as she continued.

 

“Why not just take a nap? I can keep watch”

 

You gave her a tired, but suspicious look. While you can say you find the woman both pretty and nice to talk to, you still can't say you 100% trust her.

 

As if sensing your suspicion, Sombra placed a heart on her chest somewhat dramatically.

 

“After all that time we spent together, too. Heh, smart choice; don’t completely trust everyone you just got friendly with. Luckily for you, I actually like you and I’m feeling generous right now.” Lucky you.

 

She patted the gun at her side, reminding you she was still armed. Huh, you completely forgotten about the weapon she had earlier, and you felt a slightly cold sensation form in your stomach. While she seemed friendly enough, the underlying implication that Sombra wasn't afraid to use it unsettled you slightly.

 

“Trust me, I’ll handle it”

 

You narrowed your eyes slightly at the woman, who stared back at you with a brow raised. Carefully weighing your options and deciding to take a risk (the fatigue you felt was beginning to weigh you down and you were starting to get a little desperate for sleep, after all), you groggily accepted her offer and felt your eyes begin to drift closed.

 

For a moment, you thought you heard the sounds clicking and slight beeps around you, but that was soon forgotten as you drifted off into dreams of bright purple lights and pretty eyes.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

You woke up to your boss shaking you and pure confusion. You looked around for your nightly companion, but she was nowhere to be seen. When you realized Sombra was gone, you felt slightly disheartened. You actually quite liked her company and wanted to talk to her more, but she probably had better things to do other than sticking around some slightly shabby convenience store.

 

Still, it slightly hurt that she didn't bother to say goodbye or leave behind some kind of note before she left. You glanced over to the clock, surprised to see that you were only asleep for about forty minutes, as the clock on the wall read '6: 10 am'.

 

Shaking your head slightly, you turned your attention to your boss.

 

While your boss didn’t look too mad at you- he seemed more annoyed at the fact that you fell asleep during your shift- he mostly just looked surprised you actually took the trash out.

  
But more so about the bright purple kiss mark on your cheek, which as soon he asked you about it, you mentally shrieked.


End file.
